Black Hole Cultist
"The ancient Cultist is a monster who has separated himself from the other cultists, and has learnt the power of black holes, and how to create them. Everything that goes inside the hole will be turned into energy, that Cultist will consume, achieving even greater power. Cultists have captured him for several thousands years, but now he is free,and he will consume everything that goes in this path." Black Hole Cultist is a Hard Mode Post-Revival Event final Boss of this progression, that is summoned when player breaks the 4 rods that keep the NPC The Traitor locked in the Heavenly Hall. When player frees Traitor, he will spawn in the place where Skeleton of Moon Lord, a final boss of Revival Event, and will create a black hole behind the Skeleton of Moon Lord, sucking him up in the hole, destroying the bones. After that, black particles will get out of the hole and Traitor will absorb it, turning into Black Hole Cultist. During the fight, all changes that player has made to the world will be reverted (every block player has placed, and every block player has mined), turning the world just like it was when it was made. The background will be black. In fact, every single block in the world will be black, and during the fight, blocks will start to disappear. Blocks that are the farthest from the player will first start do disappear,slowly until the blocks that are nearest to the player get destroyed. If all blocks are destroyed,that means that player has failed to defeat the Black Hole Cultist,and that Black Hole Cultist has consumed the whole world,he will appear to be in his regenerating phase,with his health jumping to infinite,and will kill the player with one hit,impossible to avoid. If player has defeated the Cultist before all blocks have been destroyed,everything will go back to normal,like it was before the fight (all changes player has made to the world will come back). That means player has limited time to defeat the Boss. Battle When boss has appeared,like said above,all changes to the world will be reverted,and world will start to slowly disappear. All enemies and NPCs will stop spawning. Black Hole Cultist has 3 phases,he will enter second when he is under 300 000 health,and third when he arrives to 150 000 health. His appearance will not change much,except that his purple aura will slowly fade. During all 3 phases,he will fast teleport all the time around the player,trying to harm him. He will sometimes stop with teleporting,and that is time when player can attack him. He will use his projectiles only in his first phase. First does 150 damage. It looks similar to projectiles of Moon Lord,but purple. His second projectiles are black globes that will home on player,dealing 160 damage. When he enters second phase,he will use clones to fight player. He will raise hands,and 3-5 clones will appear around him,attacking the player with all the same attacks of the original cultist. Clones have 50 000 health each. Cultist will also have new and unavoidable attack. Black hole will appear around the player sometimes during cultist's second and third phase,dealing him 50 damage,and disappearing. When Cultist enters his third phase,new,and most dangerous attack will appear,the Regenerating Shield. Like seen in second sprite,dark purple circle will appear around cultist,slowly healing him. Circle will extend to MUCH bigger size,and player must not touch it,or he will be damaged (330 damage). After circle is extended,it will spin,and will fire same projectiles like cultist's projectiles that are not homing. While cultist is healing,player can not damage him. He will heal until he does not get 50 000 extra life. When he is healed,circle will explode into small black spears that will go in all directions,dealing small damage,and player can continue his fight with cultist. The process on healing will first appear right when cultist has arrived in his third phase,and will not appear more than 5 times more until the cultist is killed. When cultist is killed,his mask will fall on the ground,revealing purple skull. Skull's eyes will glow purple,and body will explode,leaving the floating head in the air. Head will rush to player,but will explode on contact,and will drop 2 items: Essence of warmness and Essence of coldness. Mask that has fell on ground is a drop as well,and it is called Mask of Oblivion. Aftermath After boss has been killed and world has been returned to normal, 2 new biomes will spawn. The Island of Ice will appear beyond left ocean, and The Island of Fire beyond right ocean. The Islands will serve as reward for beating the Black Hole Cultist. Both places are full of different enemies for the Player to fight, with many different drops and weapons. To enter those places, player must combine The Mask of Oblivion with one of 2 essences. If its combined with the Essence of warmness, the player will be able to enter the Island of Ice, and if its combined with the Essence of coldness, player will be able to enter the Island of Fire. This means that, if the player wants to enter both islands, the Black Hole cultist must be defeated twice in order to get 2 masks. Stats: * 500 000 life * 50 000 life (clone) * 330 damage (regenerating shield) * 50 damage (black hole) * 150 damage (projectile 1) * 160 damage (projectile 2) * 1000 damage (his hit if player has failed to defeat him before world gets destroyed) Drops: * Essence of warmness * Essence of coldness * Mask of Oblivion Credits * Credits for the idea goes to TheCrimson King208 * Credits for the sprite goes to SomePersonIGuess * Credit for the sprite of Cultist in his regenerating mode goes to:http://forums.terraria.org/index.php?members/eli10293.18892/ Category:Monsters Category:Hostile Monsters Category:Bosses Category:Hard Mode Monsters Category:Hard Mode Bosses Category:Hard Mode Category:Work in Progress